


dance in storm

by mikhail (cas_septimus)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Assasin Dean, M/M, Mafia Boss Michael, PWP, Sexual Content
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_septimus/pseuds/mikhail
Summary: mereka menari dalam badai. melupakan realita dan berlaga seolah dunia milik berdua.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and CW Network

Bajunya kusut dan Michael mencium bau darah dan mesiu dari tubuh laki-laki dalam dekapannya.

“Seseorang harus diajari tata karma bagaimana harus menghadap bos besar,” ujar Michael sambil menghirup aroma tubuh Dean. “Aku tidak begitu menghargai kondisimu sekarang, Dean. _Change your suit will be nice_.”

Dean tersenyum culas. “ _Liar_.” Dia meregangkan pelukan mereka, membuat wajah mereka berhadapan. “ _This smell turn you on, don’t act like I don’t know it_.”

Ujung-ujung bibir sang kepala keluarga Alighieri tertarik membentuk seringai kecil. “Orang bisa berubah.”

“ _Please don’t_.” Jari-jari Dean bergerak dari punggung menuju rambut. “Kau ini brengsek, Mike. Tidak cocok jadi orang baik-baik. Lagipula kebejatanmu itu aku suka.” Sang _assassin_ menarik kepala bosnya mendekat dan menciumnya dengan kasar.

Michael tertawa diantara ciuman mereka dan membalas dengan kekuatan yang sama.

Dean mengerang saat Michael menginvasi mulutnya. Dia berusaha membalas dan merebut dominasi, tapi Michael sekali lagi membuktikan statusnya sebagai alpha. Membuatnya terpaksa mengalah dan melepaskan ciuman pertama kali karena kekurangan oksigen.

“Segitu saja?” ejek Michael, jarinya menari-nari di pinggang Dean. “Tambah umur sepertinya ketahananmu malah menurun ya. Jangan-jangan kau juga tidak bisa bertahan lama saat seks.”

Pemegang nama Winchester mendelik tajam. “Jaga bicaramu, Pak Tua,” desisnya.

Michael terkekeh. “Kau yang menjaga bicaramu, Dean.” Satu tangannya merayap ke punggung, menarik Dean mendekat; sementara yang satunya pindah ke depan, perlahan membuka ikat pinggang. “Yang muda menghormati yang tua sementara bawahan menghormati atasan. Itu hukum alam dan tidak pernah berubah.”

“Pfft… itu hanya berlaku jika kau memang pantas dihormati.”

“Menurutmu aku tidak pantas dihormati?” Gerakan tangannya terhenti.

“ _You are not respected, dearest Michael. You are feared._ ”

Michael bergumam sebagai balasannya. “Hmm… dan apakah kau takut padaku?”

Mata hijau Dean berkilat menantang, bibirnya tertarik membentuk seringai kecil. Dia mencium bosnya sebagai jawaban. “Tidak, aku mencintaimu.”

Jawabannya menciptakan senyuman di wajah Michael. Laki-laki yang lebih tua mengira pertanyaannya akan dibalas dengan kata-kata sarkartis seperti biasa. Mendengar kekasihnya mengucapkan lima huruf keramat itu selalu menghangatkan hatinya.

“Oh _don’t give me that look,_ ” erang Dean.

“ _What look?”_

“ _The lovey-dovey look. Damnit, Mike. It really doesn’t suit you.”_

Michael memutar matanya. Dia lalu meneruskan pekerjaan yang sempat tertunda saat Dean menepis tangannya yang sedikit lagi menarik resleting celananya.

“Tahan disitu, Tuan,” ujar Dean. “Aku ada interogasi dengan Al setengah jam lagi dan kau jelas tidak mood untuk _quickie_.”

Michael mengernyit tidak suka. “Kau lebih memilih tikus-tikus itu daripada aku?” tanyanya terluka.

Dean memutar matanya. “ _Come on, sex is amazing, but do you ever interrogate people?”_

_“_ _I do, but you have no right to seduce me than just leave me_ _.”_

“Tapi aku suka interogasi, suara orang menjerit itu music yang sangat indah kau tahu… menyaingi lagu-lagu rock klasik kesukaanku…”

“Kau menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu dengan Alastair,” ujar Michael.

Dean memutar matanya. “Haloooo…. Dia mentor- Michael!” Kata-katanya terpotong saat Michael menarik turun resleting celananya, dan saat dia hendak protes kata-katanya sudah tertelan ciuman panas.

“Tinggal. Ini perintah bos,” ujar Michael begitu melepaskan diri. Nada bicaranya serius.

Dean tersenyum culas. “Menyalahgunakan kekuasaan lagi, Michael? _How noble._ ”

“ _Whatever I want, I get.”_

_“Isn’t it Raphael’s line?”_

_“It’s Alighieri’s line.”_

_“Right,”_ cibir Dean. “ _You guys and your god complex.”_

Michael hanya tertawa. Dia mencium Dean lagi, kali ini dengan lebih beringas. Tangannya dengan cekatan melepas garmen yang menutupi tubuh kekasihnya. Dean meronta, dia menendang celana panjangnya sampai lepas. Alat vital mereka berdempetan dan Dean mengeras seketika. Sang _assassin_ berpegangan erat pada kekasihnya sementara Michael mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas ranjang tanpa memutus ciuman mereka.

Mereka tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka. Interogasi dan pertemuan dengan salah satu penyokong mereka terlupakan seketika.

Di luar sana Alastair memutar matanya saat murid kesayangannya tidak muncul juga, dia sudah tahu alasannya kealpaannya. Sementara Lucifer selaku tangan kanan kakaknya menyumpah karena kakaknya tidak datang-datang. Pertemuan ini penting karena membahas kerja sama mereka ke depannya, namun ditinggalkan kakaknya demi seks dengan kekasihnya. Sungguh kepala keluarga yang bertanggung jawab.

Tapi kedua insan dibalik pintu mahogany itu tidak peduli. Semuanya buyar, dunia ini terlupakan dan yang ada dalam pikiran mereka hanyalah satu sama lain.

Mereka menari dalam badai, berdansa tango horizontal di tengah putaran topan. Mengecap bibir masing-masing dan berebut kekuasaan dengan lidah mereka. Mereka bercinta seolah dunia milik bedua, membisikkan janji manis seakan esok masih ada. Mereka mendesah dan menjerit, mencakar punggung dan menggigit leher; meninggalkan tanda yang dipamerkan dengan bangga. Mereka berlaga seolah akhir bahagia milik mereka.

Dalam ruangan tertutup dan ranjang berlapis sutra, mereka bukan pembunuh mengerikan atau bos mafia yang ditakuti sampai ke seberang lautan. Mereka hanya Dean dan Michael, sepasang kekasih yang menemukan tempat untuk pulang di hati satu sama lain.

**Author's Note:**

> *tutup muka* oke... jadi... yah... tembus rated m... dengan lime gak jelas... oke...
> 
> *tarik nafas* jadi... yah... terimakasih telah membaca sampai akhir... kritik, saran dan kudos akan sangat berarti.
> 
> ciao :')


End file.
